Fight the Living
Fight the Living ''is a story by AlVan that is the 1st continuation of the television series: ''The Walking Dead. Plot Rick Grimes and company attempt to survive in the apocalypse. At first sight, the walkers seem as though they are the real danger, however, it is the living that they must be wary of. This is Fight the Living Timeline Begins where Made to Suffer left off. Episodes (Issues) Season 3 Part 2 *The Suicide King **Rick rescues Daryl and Merle only to turn and leave again. Allen plans a coup. *The Fall of an Empire **Woodbury begins to fall apart as many distrust the Governor. Andrea makes a choice. *Loose Ends **Rick returns to an old home to bury his problems. Maggie worries about her sister's well-being. *The Best Defense **Rick makes a deal with the newcomers. Tyreese takes charge. * Blood On My Hands **Woodbury has gotten in the prison. Tyreese and Haley choose their next move. Rick must make a difficult decision. *Blackwater **Merle does something drastic. The group faces off against Woodbury. * This Sorrowful Life **A newcomer with a dark past arrives at the prison. Rick does something crazy. Andrea returns to Woodbury. *Don't Be a Hero **Andrea gets into trouble. Michonne gets revenge...again. Heroism comes from an unexpected source. Season 4 Part 1 *Explosion **The Governor leaves Woodbury. Rick's group is split. *No More Safety Behind Bars **Everyone thinks over past events. *Greene **The Greene family contemplates their past choices and their futures. *The Ballad of the Silent One **Michonne discovers a connection and makes new friends. *The Man Who Would be Governor **The Governor trains his people and slowly descends furthur into madness. *Sisters **The Governor attacks and Andrea must save her friends. Beth learns to take care herself. Rick gets injured. *The Calm Before **The Governor retreats. The whole group plans their next move. Flashbacks reveal how it all began. *Smoke Rising **The Governor makes his final choice. The group's hope goes up in flame and many do not make it out alive. Merle makes his last stand. Season 4 Part 2 *Here We Remain Part 1 **Rick and Michonne make a discovery. Beth and Maggie's injuries worsen. Tyreese wakes to a surprise. *Here We Remain Part 2 **Hershel wants to leave the farm. Each group attempts to elude a herd that surrounds them from all sides. *Waste **The Group returns to Atlanta in hopes of finding something. Tyreese wants revenge. *Miles Behind Us **Everoyone regroups and meets a new friend (or foe?). Lilly is reminded of horrific events in her past. *Hunted **With a renewed purpose, the group heads north. The Hunters tire of following and persue. Their hope is lost when no safe place can be found. *Parting Glass **Everyone is suspicious of their new surroundings. Andrea gets in trouble. Hershel's condition worsens. *Too Far Gone **The group mourns one of their greatest losses. Rick contemplates his choices and thinks they are all losing their humanity. *Manageable **Rick takes the group head first into their greatest threat of all time. Category:Stories Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:AlVan stories